Merchants and financial entities sometimes offer coupons or discounts (collectively, “offers”) on various products and services. For smaller companies, marketing such offers can be burdensome. As such, smaller companies may often use third party marketing companies or issuing entities that generally have the ability to reach more customers and administer the offers. Many such offers are based on selling a certain number of offers to consumers. Because these offers are administered by the third party, when presented with such offers by the customers, it is often difficult for the merchant to determine if the offers are valid, how many are out there, or other valuable information that the merchant may need to effectively manage the offers.